<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inuyasha’s first Christmas by Bxtorr19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402848">Inuyasha’s first Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxtorr19/pseuds/Bxtorr19'>Bxtorr19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxtorr19/pseuds/Bxtorr19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha learns about Christmas and is invited to celebrate with Kagome and her family.  This is set in the manga/anime universe as such Kagome is 15 and I wrote her with that in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inuyasha’s first Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time that Inuyasha heard his reluctant new traveling companion mention the festival of 'Christmas" was the day she brought pieces of chicken covered in a strange layer of crispy dough.  Apparently it was required to eat fowl prepared this way by the clan of  military who reside in a far off prefecture called Ken-tuc-ie.  She mentioned that her family rarely eats it during the year but her mother insisted she bring some with her back to share with him.  He was touched and slightly embarrassed that both she and her mother thought well enough of him to share such a rare and costly meal with a hanyo.<br/>
The next time she mentioned it was when Sango joined the little troop of shard hunters.  The girls were giggling and talking about how in her time families allowed courting couples to spend time together alone without chaperone and if they were "old enough" they were even allowed to share room a in a tavern!  When Sango expressed shock that people were so degenerate as to allow their children to do that Kagome just waved off her worries explaining that chastity was not a virtue prized by society anymore as there were reliable methods for preventing children.  At this Miroku eyes just about bugged out of his head and he started muttering to himself about being born much too soon.  To settle Sango's shattered nerves and to prevent any inappropriate advances from the monk, Kagome reassured her that they would ALL be considered much to young to participate in such activities and only couples on the verge of engagement actually do such things.<br/>
As the weather started turning from the heat of summer to the cool crisp fall, Kagome started taking her share of the bounties they were given for ridding the more wealthy villages of unhappy spirits both real and imagined and the wild youkai that plagued the countryside.  She explained that she wanted to be able to give Christmas presents from the past to her family and friends back home.  Intrigued Shippu asked what she meant so she explained to the group that in her time the country celebrates a gaijin festival starting on Nijuyokka Junigatsu called Christmas.  On this date a public holiday is declared so that people can go home to their families where a big feast is prepared and a traditional chicken cooked, a fancy cake made, then you exchange presents with those you care about to show how much you esteem them or as gratitude for their kindness during the year.  Family who live far away will return to celebrate with their families and courting couples will either go between their families homes or go to tavern for a private celebration.  She even bemoaned that she could not bring the entire group home with her to celebrate with her since she considers them all family.  At that she turned to Inuyasha and asked him if she was able to go home for the festival would he accompany her?  Blushing and stammering he agreed then stuffed his arms into his sleeves embarrassed by his confusion.<br/>
As the time grew closer Inuyasha grew more and more concerned.  While he has not spent this much time around humans since his mother's death, he was still the last son born of a minor branch of an imperial clan and did understand the ritual obligations of gift giving.   A gift for her grandfather was simple enough, especially with his love of traditional objects.  Sota was also easy enough, Sango provided a pair of Bokuto made for a young boy.  The tears in her eyes told Inuyasha exactly who they were made for originally.  Deeply moved he asked if she was sure she wanted to part with them, but she reassured him that her brother will have out grown them at this point.  Her mother was a bit more difficult, but after Kagome mentioned that red rice was very rare in her time and most used bean paste to color plain white rice, he made sure to have Miroku negotiate for several bushels at the next 2 wealthy villages.<br/>
The hardest gift was for Kagome herself.  Nothing seem right for the young miko.  Since her bag seemed to have an endless supply of practical items, those were out.  She was not one to wear cosmetics or opulent jewelry.  While he was tempted to gift her a length of silk or fine linen to have made into a proper yukata, he knew her mother and grandfather would understand the implications of such a gift, even if she was unaware.  Out of desperation he went back to the village where his mother died.  In a small cave he hid a cask of little trinkets that he was able to grab before he was forced to leave.  The last time he looked in this cask was to bring the rogue to Kikyo.  Now he saw that time ravaged most of the contents and the items were crumbling with age.  It was just before the first snow fall that he found the proper gift.  Even Sango agreed that it was appropriate and quite lovely.  She even offered to wrap all the gifts in Furoshiki as his claws would mangle the delicate fabrics.<br/>
When it was time for him to join Kagaome and her family in the future, he assembled all the presents into a simple sack, the irony of him carrying them over his shoulder while wearing his red fire rat was lost on him.  Kaede stopped him as he left the village to pass her love to the young Miko that was her almost protegee.  With a knowing smile and gentle teasing she remarked on the care and effort he put into the items he was currently carrying on his back.  Startled, he made a show of over explaining how he must repay her family for all the assistance they have provided and welcoming him into their home with no reservations.  After he turned onto the path to the well, his friends exchanged giggles and knowing glances having long since guessed at emotions he would not admit to anyone, especially himself.<br/>
Arriving in the future as Kagome was returning from the school, she warmed his heart with the joy she greeted him.  Shaking the snow from his hair and shoulders, he waited as she removed her shoes, put on her slippers and followed her into the kitchen.  The house smelled delightful, a mixture of food cooking, outdoor trees, and the elusive scent of happiness and love.  He suppressed the feeling of envy for the bubbly girl beside him and the wish he had that this family lived in his time because he was sure they would never have turned the scared and starving child he once was from their door.<br/>
Both her mother and grandfather greeted them with hugs and well wishes and they were both put directly to work, with Kagome assisting her mother by chopping vegetables and he was asked to fetch parcels from her mother's room.  These were gayly wrapped in colorful paper and he placed them into the family room.  There he surprised to find a large, vaguely tree shaped thing in the middle of the room adorned with twinkling colored lights, glass balls and ropes of metallic threads.  At it top was a large silver star that was not quite as bright as the one currently arguing with her mother about the correct way to prepare a confection.<br/>
Soon the elder woman left to gather the military fowl for dinner.  He was practically salivating at the thought of the meat and dough he only tasted once before.  Inuyasha finally worked up the courage to ask about the large thing in the living room.  Kagome told him that it was a special tree called a Christmas tree, she explained that because real trees would die and they are not native to Japan they use a fake trees instead.  The she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the tree and showed him the ornaments that the family have been collecting since her parents were married.  Every year a new ornament was purchased for each family member and they will put them on the tree together after the feast.  Her favorite being the ornament that her mother gave her father their first Christmas as a married couple.  It was a simple blown glass ball of swirls of pink and green but she can imagine the love and hope for the future that went into it's purchase.<br/>
Soon Kagome's mother returned with the chicken and the family went into the washitsu to enjoy the food.  Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the amount of different foods on the table.  He has not been to such a lavish fest since his mother's death.  Kagome's Jiji-chan was drinking some strange form of sake he called beer and was getting louder and laughing more, mostly at his own expense.  Sota was trying to stuff ALL the food into his mouth at the same time.  Kagome and her mother were discussing getting new shoes for her school uniform.  After the main meal, he helped Sota and Kagome clear the food from the table and watched fascinated as they divided all the food into 2 different sets of containers while Kagome explained that the larger portion will be traveling back with them the next day.  As they were busy with cleaning the dishes, Kagome's mother set tea water to boil, put fresh plates and spoons onto the table, and took a beautiful confection out of the cold box.<br/>
Kagome told him that Christmas cake was very important and her mother wanted him to have the traditional style for his first cake.  He was embarrassed and humbled that this family thought so highly of him that so much effort went into his comfort and pleasure.  His nose was twitching as the cake pieces were sliced and passed around the table.  It was a lovely thing made of a soft sweet bread, layered with fruit and sweet cream, rolled and covered in a brown stuff Kagome called chocolate and decorated with little animals made from a sweetened almond paste.  The taste was something he never encountered before, even when he lived at his mother's family's estate.  It was rich, light, sweet and fruity, melted in his mouth and was a vast improvement to the fish and weeds he subsisted on before he met this strange and wonderful girl.<br/>
After the cake was eaten, the family went into the room with the strange false tree, there was a pile of presents he helped carry.  He excused himself to gather the sack of gifts that he brought with him.  Kagome's mother handed each person a box from her, including one for him!  Intrigued, he attempted to carefully remove the paper to return unharmed to her and was shocked to see the abandon that both Sota and Kagome tore at the paper, following their lead, he also tore the paper covering his gift but he felt slightly guilty doing so.  The paper covered  a large wicker basket and he took off the lid to see a full set of dishes.  Confused, he pulled one bowl out and immediately felt tears spring to his eyes.  The bowl was a black pottery and had a white inu yokai painted on the outside intertwined with Izayoi flowers.  The older woman explained to him that he found them at an estate sale while visiting friend's in Kyoto.  The person selling them told her that they were in the family for many years and that there was a old romantic family story about the images used but that most of the story was lost to time.  She knew they were much more modern than anything from his time but she immediately realized that the romance being referenced was his parents and he needed to have them.<br/>
The gift from Jiji-chan was 2 new white haori and 2 lengths of cloth for fundoshi, embarrassing to open in front of the women, but practical all the same.  Sota gave him a kit to clean and sharpen the Tessigia, well Sango will be please, she is horrified by the condition he keeps his sword.  Kagome's present was a folding knife with multiple blades, the blades tucked neatly into a carved wooden handle that had a large dog on carved on one side and his name on the other.  It also came with a leather sheath to protect it from the elements and he could tuck it into his hakama and not lose it.   He was touched by the thought and care she put into the gift, remembering how many times he borrowed her folding knife and having such lovely blade showed he was thought of as a person of worth, not just a lowly hanyo.<br/>
It was not his turn to present his gifts.  To jiji-chan as the head of the family, he presented his gift first.  The old priest was ecstatic with his hand carved sake set and cask of sake from the monk's old master.  Kagome's mother was ecstatic at the complicated furoshiki that Sango used to wrap her gift and used the magic box to capture images .  At first she was pleased with the simple rice box she was gifted, until he had her open the box and she marveled at the rare and costly red rice housed inside.  As the only male child in the house, Sota's gift was next and the young male was quite pleased with his wooden practice swords, which his mother told him can only be used outside.<br/>
Finally he presented Kagome with the gift he selected.  He was squirming with excitement and worry, hoping she would appreciate the gift he selected.  Her eyes were twinkling with excitement as she carefully unwrapped the cloth from the box.  She carefully removed the lid to the box her gift was nestled and inside she saw the hand carved Tsugegushi comb and hair styling tools.  Both the Tokigushi and Sukigushi were carved with stars and flowers while the Bindashi, Naginata, Hamaguri, and Genroku were unadorned and the simple beauty of the wood shining through.  Both Kagome and her mother marveled at the delicate set, carefully handling the various pieces and replacing them in their slots.  After a short while, the young miko launched herself off the cushion she was seated and practically knocked him down with the force of her embrace.   His cheeks burned red with embarrassment and delight as she enthusiastically kissed his cheeks so he gruffly acknowledged her thanks and stuffed his hands into his sleeves.<br/>
Next her mother handed each person a small  bag, including him.  Kagome gave her mother a similar bag and he watched confused as each person opened the bags.  Kagome explained that each year the family decides on a theme for the ornaments purchased. This year the family decided that food was the theme.  Jiji-chan laughing took out a sparkling glass cask of sake, Mrs Higoroshi found a box with chocolates in it, Kagome had a blown glass oden, Sota a dumpling, and finally Inuyasha opened his bag and found a glass container of ramen with his name and the year written on the cup.  Then he joined the family to place the ornament placing his ramen on the tree, making sure that his was placed right next to Kagome's.<br/>
As all the gifts were opened, both Sota and Kagome took their presents up to their rooms as he  helped her mother clean up the colorful shreds of paper,  folded up his furoshiki cloths to take back with him, and generally put the room to rights.  Jiji-chan admired both his sake set and the rice box, then slapped his knees and proclaimed that he was no longer opposed to Inuyasha courting his granddaughter since he had access to such riches and at least they did not need to worry a bout her becoming a stale bit of Christmas Cake.  Mrs. Higorushi just rolled her eyes and helped the elderly man to his feet, apologizing profusely for his indiscreet words and sent him back into his bedroom.<br/>
Soon both Kagome and Sota were back dressed for sleeping, with Kagome wearing a long green robe that had the image of a fat man dressed in red on the front.  Frankly, minus the fat man, he wished she wear things like this more often in his time.  While he enjoyed the sight of her strong thighs, long legs and flashes of her skimpy undergarments, these were not sights he wished to share with others.  Soon the three were settled in front of the moving picture box to watch what Kagome called, "crazy American Christmas specials," and eating more of her ninja snacks.  The next morning her mother found the three sprawled out in a puppy pile and covered in the sofa blankets fast asleep.<br/>
As he and Kagome got ready to return to the feudal era after a traditional breakfast, he was please to see her gloating over her combs and petting the box like a kitten.  The grabbing each other's hands they ran back to the well house to join their friends and share the true joy of that military chicken!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>